Southern Stalker
by RogueandRemyForever
Summary: Rogue knows that Magneto has recruited another man. But she never knew he would turn her world upside down. I suck at summeries but enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: New Man

Chapter 1: New man

Okay this is similar to Bayville's own handsome stalker but in a different direction. Rogue is already with the x-men and Gambit is with magneto. Rogue has long wavy hair unlike in evolution and all of this is in her sorta pov. So enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything…I wish I owned them. (Well Gambit mostly ;)

Rogue was just getting plain tired of listening to Kitty rant about Lance. "Then he totally just like tried to kiss me! I mean what is up with that!" Kitty said pacing back in forth in their room. Ever since Rogue had joined the X-men Kitty has not stop talking.

Rogue sat up from lying down reading in her bed. "Wow he tried to kiss ya?! That's so bad!" She said with sarcasm. She laid back down to read.

"Seriously Rogue this is like no joking matter!" She walked over and grabbed Rogues book out of her hands. "Will you please listen?" She asked with a pleading voice.

Rogue grabbed the book out of Kitty's hands and laid it on her night stand. "You have five minutes. Seriously we have to meet with Logan in the danger room in five minutes." She said standing up. "So tell me on the way." Rogue had never really had a best friend. She sort of considered Kitty her best friend that's the only reason she put up with her nonstop talking.

Kitty stood up quick and followed Rogue down the X-mansion hall towards to the danger room. "So Lance and I were on a date and he was walking me home. He just stopped and tried to kiss me." She had to walk fast to keep up with Rogue.

Rogue sighed. "And what did you do?"

"I kind of phased through him and ran." She replied pushing the elevator button to go to the danger room.

Rogue raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Kitty. "He's your boyfriend and you ran away?" The elevator opened and they both walked out.

"Well yeah! I didn't want to kiss him and I panicked!"

Rogue opened the steel door that led into the danger room. Everyone turned and looked at them. Rogue sighed and Kitty blushed a bright red.

"Why are you late kid?" Logan asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm like so sorry Mr. Logan I was telling Rogue about Lance and that's we are late." Kitty said with her head hung low as her and Rogue walked over to their fellow x-men.

Rogue was standing next to Scott (Cyclops) she still had a bit of a crush on him. She felt overwhelmingly nervous but kept her poker face on to make sure no one knew that she had a thing for him. She really didn't want Jean to know. She would probably go inside her head and use things against her or torture her. She truly hated the red head.

"So why did you bring us here Logan?" Scott asked with his arm around Jean.

Logan grunted. "When Charles gets here he can explain."

Storm and Charles came into the danger room together. "We believe he has recruited another strong member to his team." Charles said with a soothing voice.

"Do we know anything about him?" Jean asked a little concerned.

Rogue had no idea what the big deal was. So Magneto got another man. They could still take them down.

"Not much so far. We don't know who he is exactly. I just saw another mutant on Cerebro." Charles answered her.

"Well what do you want us to do professor?" Scott asked who was kind of hoping for a fight.

"We are going to wait for further information before we make a move. We all need to keep an eye out for anything strange." Charles said.

"That's all. You are free to go." Storm said.

Rogue quickly left and went for her room. She wanted to know professor looked kind of worried about this new guy. Maybe he was like Juggernaut, super strong and could destroy everything in his path. But professor never looked worried about him.

She decided she should just let it go and see what happens. But she couldn't. She knew that their was supposedly going to be a new guy at school tomorrow. Maybe it was going to be bucket heads new man.

Rogue knew she would have to keep a watchful eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2: Cajun

Chapter 2:Cajun

Im surprised at how many followers I got in one night :D I thought I would make it totally clear that I made Remy a senior and rogue(so is bobby) a junior in this story. So anyway please review and enjoy :D

Rogue awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm. She hit it and rolled over in bed not wanting to get up. Kitty had already gotten up, so she walked over to Rogue's bed and pulled the covers off of her.

"What the hell Kitty?!" Rogue yelled setting up. She gave Kitty one of her famous death glares.

"You should know your glares don't like work on me by now. But you need to get up so we aren't late. I really wanna see the new guy!" She said so fast Rogue could barely understand her. She ran off to the shower before Rogue could.

Rogue growled, she decided she just wouldn't shower. She got up and did her normal routine minus the shower. Kitty got out of the shower and came out of the bathroom completely dress. Which made Rogue wonder how she got dressed so fast.

"So what do you think he looks like?" Kitty asked Rogue as she put her hair up in the usual pony tail.

"I don't know and I don't see why it matters." She replied with the usual scowl on her face.

"It totally matters! He might be cute and like you!" Kitty said without even thinking about Rogue's powers. She thought Rogue made them more dramatic than they actually were.

"You know I can't have a relationship Kitty, unless I wanna put him in a coma." Her face darkened and she grabbed her back pack and walked out their bedroom door. Kitty ran after her, they both had to get to Scott's car so he wouldn't leave them.

"I'm sorry Rogue I didn't even think about it." She wished Rogue would realize that all relationships were not about touching. But she knew she would have to just learn that for herself.

Rogue got in Scott's car and didn't say a word till they got there. When they pulled up to school she saw a red and black Harley motorcycle. "Who do you think that belongs to?" Scott said in awe of the motorcycle.

"Probably the new kid. Remember to keep an eye on him guys." Jean said getting out of the car.

"He must be like really cute if he drives that." Kitty said excitedly getting out of the car with Rogue.

Before Rogue could reply Bobby came running up to her. He usual always greeted her in the morning before school started. He would always follow her around the x-mansion too. He was really sweet but he could get annoying though.

"Hey Rogue, hey Kitty." He said with his normal charming smile.

"Hi Bobby." Rogue said as they started to walk to class.

"Have you heard anything about this new guy yet?" Kitty asked Bobby, while Rogue sighed. Kitty would not forget about this new guy.

"No not really, I know he is a senior." Bobby said as they walked into their first class.

"Awwww! Maybe he will have some classes with us, this is a senior and junior class. Rogue and I might see him during drama class too." They sat down right as the bell rang. Mr. Mcoy walked in with the usual happy grin on his face.

"Good morning kids!" He said with a happy tone. Rogue kind of hated how happy he always ways was. The door opened and everybody looked at the tall handsome guy that walked in.

"Oh my god that must be him! He is so hot!" Kitty whispered to Rogue. She just rolled her eyes in response. She did find him very cute but she wondered why he had sunglasses on.

"And you are?" Mr. Mcoy asked with curiosity. The mysterious boy handed him a late slip.

"Remy Lebeau, Remy is real sorry he's new here." Rogue almost fell off her stool when she heard his Cajun accent. He speaking in the third person would start to annoy her though, she found a lot of things that annoyed her.

"Oh ok. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Lebeau. You can take a seat next to Rogue." When Remy gave him a raised brow in confusion he explained. "The girl with the long white and brunette hair." Rogue sighed while Kitty was squealing quietly. Remy turned and started walking down their isle to his seat. Before he sat he flashed Rogue a charming smile, she glared in response.

He was really not used to this reaction, he was used to girls falling to his smile. Magneto had given him files about all the x-men. He was too find out as much information as he could, he really thought she would start talking to him when he smiled at her. Mr. Mcoy started talking and Remy leaned over to Rogue. "Hi, Remy would like to introduce himself."

Rogue turned her stool and glared at him. "I'm Rogue and I'm tryin to listen." She said turning back around.

Remy almost looked offended, but smiled when he knew he would be dealing with a feisty southern bell. "Sorry didn't mean to offend you chere." He said turning back around to face Mr. Mcoy. He would steal some glances at Rogue. She looked a lot different in her picture on the file Magneto had given him. She had shorter more straight hair, and a lot darker make up. (Even though it was still pretty dark.)

After about 20 minutes Kitty decided she could ask now.

"Did you just turn him down?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. Remy was secretly picking up on their conversation.

"Yes I did." Rogue said with monotone. Kitty looked surprised.

"Why in the world would you do that!?" Kitty asked with shock and anger. "If it was me I would have totally given in."

"Kitty he may be a bit cute but I can tell he is a womanizer that's trying to get information out of me." She said extra quiet. Remy couldn't hear that part which made him really wonder what she said.

"Your being paranoid." Kitty wouldn't say that she was being paranoid because he might not be magnetos new man, because he might be.

"I'm being safe. Now can we pay attention!" Rogue said right when the bell rang. "Well damn Kitty see what you did!" Rogue said with a bit of a smirk.

"Like sorry!" Kitty said getting up. Her foot slipped and she fell right into Rogue. But unlike Rogue she caught herself. Rogue fell right into Remy. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Remy's thinkin you need to be more careful chere." He said with a charming smile.

She stood up and pushed him out of her way and walked quickly out of the room.

"Petite do you know what Remy did wrong?" Magneto had never said that Rogue was so anti-social.

Kitty smiled at him. "I'm sorry Rogue is just like that some times. She doesn't like people being really close to her." Kitty said walking off.

Remy knew he would have a hard time with Rogue. Now it just wasn't about getting information it was about concurring the challenge of the Untouchable Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites, keep them coming :D

After Rogue had left class she went to her locker to get her books for the next class. When she had gotten her books she closed her locker just to see the Cajun again. She was a little started so she jumped back a bit and tensed up.

"Sorry chere, Remy didn't mean to scare ya." He said with a chuckle. She was supposed to be so strong and brave. But she got scared from a charming guy like himself standing at her locker. And no he wasn't bragging on himself he was just stating a fact.

"Why don't ya just stay away from me?" She said walking off quickly. Of course he followed right behind on her heels. She knew she should be trying to figure out if he was Magneto's new man; she just wanted to stay away from him. There was something about him that just wanted to make her tell him everything about her.

"Remy would never leave a belle femme like yourself alone!" He said like he was in mock shock. She had to try hard not to crack a small grin. But she couldn't, she smiled just a little bit. He caught it of course, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"Just leave me alone!" She loud enough were everyone in the hall was staring at her and him. She blushed in embarrassment and walked away.

He sighed; maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. If this situation was normal he would give up on her and get information out of someone else and easily charm some other girl. But she was different; he had a strange attraction to this one. He walked off to his next class still thinking about Rogue.

_Lunch_

Rogue got her lunch and sat next to her fellow x-mansion residents. Kitty soon followed who sat down next to her.

"So I heard that Remy was like following you down the hall and you yelled at him." Kitty said to Rogue as all the other members tuned in to the conversation and added their own input.

"How could you turn down something like that?" Tabitha asked her while staring at Remy, who was across the room at the cheerleaders table. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Are we all forgetin that he might be evil?" Rogue said taking a peek at Remy, which was really bad for her because he caught her looking and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes in response.

Remy walked over and sat down right in front of Rogue. "Well chere, Remy thinks it's time for you to introduce him to your friends."

Kitty just down right giggled, almost squealed. Tabitha and Rogue gave her the same look (Like you're a total idiot look) which made Remy chuckle.

Tabitha reached across the table and shook his hand. "Tabitha or Boom Boom." She said with a wink.

"Tabitha! Don't say that kind of stuff!" Kurt said walking up and sitting next to Tabitha.

"Oh lighten up Blue!" Rogue was just reading and trying to avoid conversation wi_t_h the handsome Cajun right in front of her. But all he was doing was staring at her.

"My god fine!" She pointed at Kitty "This is Kitty Pryde."

"Like hey." She said with a cute smile.

"This is Kurt." She pointed to the boy that Tabitha had called Blue. "Well that's all of them so you can leave now."

Remy looked a little offended. Even though he mostly over here to get information it still kind of hurt from her.

"Like don't be rude Rogue!" Kitty said defending Remy. Rogue glared at Kitty.

"He wanted to know, I told him now unless he wants something else I don't know why he's here." Rogue looked at Remy who smiled at her.

She loved that he made her feel wanted almost. But her powers ruined it and so did the fact that he is one of Magnetos.

Remy just opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. It was most likely going to be some cheesy pick up line, Rogue thought. She hurried to class to escape him.

_After School_

Rogue was walking to Scott's car when Bobby came over to Rogue. "So Rogue I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" She sighed, when was Bobby going to get it? She couldn't have a relationship because of her powers, but why not humor him for once? It won't hurt anything.

Remy was standing by his motorcycle putting his stuff together, and secretly listening. He knew she would say no. If she wouldn't give to him there was no way she would give in the boy.

"Nothing. Why?" She looked at him while she was leaning on Scott's car. Rogue didn't even notice Remy standing there.

"Well I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies or something?" Bobby asked as he blushed. Remy rolled his eyes.

He froze, was he feeling jealousy? There was no way. Remy Lebeau was never jealous of anyone!

"Sure Bobby." She said right as Scott, Jean and Kitty walked up to the car.

"About time you said yes." Jean said smiling at Bobby.

Remy was so confused, why did she say yes? But he couldn't think about that now he had to get back to Magneto's. Apparently they were going to face off with the x-men tonight. He had no idea why he had chosen tonight, but as long as he was getting paid he didn't care.

He was kind of excited to see Rogue in action, see how tough she actually is.


	4. Chapter 4: HA! I WAS RIGHT!

Chapter 4: HA! I WAS RIGHT!

Again thanks for the reviews :D

"So fill me in, where are you going?" Kitty asked Rogue as they walked into the mansion.

'_All X-men report to the war room'_ Professor said telepathically to all of them.

"Apparently nowhere." Rogue said kind of disappointed walking to the war room with Kitty. When both girls got their they sat down at the large round table.

"So what's going on Professor?" Scott asked. He always asked first he was the "Team Leader".

"There has been a lot of reports of destruction and explosions coming from a downtown storage facility." Professor answered.

"You all need to suit up and get to the x-van." Logan said. Rogue and Kitty immediately ran up to their rooms to get changed.

"Do you think it's Magneto?" Kitty asked while they were changing quickly.

"I don't know but if it is and Remy is part of his gang I will never let you forget that I was right." Rogue said as they ran towards the garage.

"Whatever." She replied. All of the x-men piled into the van and Logan took off speeding through the gates.

On the way Rogue was wondering if Remy would be there. What would she do? Well of course she would kick his ass like she would any villain, but it would feel strange because she sees him almost every day.

She also felt bad because if he was there then he was just flirting with her to get information. The x-men pulled up and everyone got out. It was incredibly dusty. Rogue saw something with a magenta glow land in front of her feet. It almost looked like a card.

"Phase!" She yelled at Kitty. Right when she phased the card exploded.

"How did you know that was going to happen?!" Kitty asked surprised.

Rogue looked around her to see everyone fighting and she didn't see Remy anywhere. She was starting to think that he wasn't there, but someone had to throw those cards and as far as she knew no one of Bucket Heads team threw explosive cards.

"Let's split up to find the weirdo who is throwing the cards." Rogue said running off to the right. She went around a storage building and came face to chest (literally) she could smell spices and what she thought was tobacco. She looked up and glared.

"Bonjour chere." He said getting very close to her. For some reason she was just frozen. She had just lost all of her senses. He bent down like he was going to kiss her but her put a card in her hand. He walked away slowly and waved goodbye.

She looked down and smiled and saw that it was the king of hearts, but it was purple. Her eyes widened in shock and she threw the card and ran.

She got back to the large circle area that was now pretty much of course she got their just in time to see the Acolytes getting into their weird metal spheres.

Before Remy's closed he winked and waved at her. She flipped him off, she thought it was perfect. She walked over to help Kitty off the ground. After she was up Rogue pointed her finger right into Kitty's face.

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO!" Rogue said laughing. Kitty growled and walked back to the x-van.

Rogue hopped in too. She wondered what she would now do that she knew he was a villain. She couldn't kind of like him. What would she do at school? She would just have to wait and see…

Sorry guys short chap but im really tired this was sort of a filler chap :P Can anybody guess what happens next? It is my fav x-men evo episode… Come on readers review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaky

Chapter 5: Sneaky Cajun

Hi guys I finally found a picture that would actually show what Rogue looks like in this fic, but I can't get the artist to write me back with approval so im just going to use it until she says no. Here is her link. So disclaimer: I do not own this image she does so yeah :D.

The x men got back to the mansion complaining about how sore they all were.

"Will all of you shut up? Just go to bed we will all talk about this tomorrow after you all get out of school tomorrow." Logan said really grumpy like which was normal for him.

"I will be up in the room in a few Rogue I need something to eat." Kitty said limping off to the kitchen.

Rogue was glad Kitty wouldn't be up their for awhile she needed some alone time. She walked up to her room and closed the door. As soon as the door latched she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth. She felt so scared ands hocked but she had to remember what to do. First, she tried to scream then went to try to put her leg behind this persons so she could trip him or her, then she heard him.

"Chere stop you are kind of hurting Remy." He stopped elbowing him. Something about his warm soothing voice right next to her ear made her calm.

"Now Remy will let you go if you promise not to hurt him or scream so wolvie doesn't come up here." She nodded even though she was seriously thinking about doing both. He let her go and she immediately went to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" She said a little to loud.

"Be quiet! Remy came here to tell you that he is going back South!" He said with a smile walking closer to her.

She glared at him and started backing up slowly. "And why would I want to know that?"

He still didn't lose the smile, which really annoyed her. "Cuz you're from the south chere. Remy thought you might want to come." Okay now he was getting way to close to her. She couldn't back up much further she was almost to the wall.

"Well I don't." She said as he put both of his hands on the wall on both sides of her.

"Come on chere you know you miss the south." He said lowering his face close to hers. She blushed and ducked right out from under his arms, and hopped on her bed.

"I do, but I am an x-man and I have responsibilities." She really wanted to go but she couldn't. He was also her enemy she couldn't trust him.

He got down on his knees and put his hands together looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please chere just trust Remy." She started laughing because he looked so funny like that. She still didn't know if she should say yes.

"How long would we be staying?" He smiled and stood up.

"A week. Or more if you want more alone time with Remy." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why im doing this, but yes I will go." She really didn't know shy she said yes. Maybe it was because she had a small attraction to him…very small. Or maybe it was because she was getting to stressed lately she just needed a break.

He grabbed her off the bed and hugged her. She pushed him off of her and punched him.

"Ow chere, what did Remy do to deserve that?" He said sitting on the floor rubbing the side of his face.

"I don't like being touched. Now you better get out of here before Kitty gets back swamp rat." Remy smiled standing up.

"Awe chere you already gave Remy a pet name. We are gonna make a great couple." Before Rogue could reply he jumped out her window onto the tree and left.

She shook her head, this was going to be a crazy trip. He didn't even tell her when they where going to leave.

_Remy_

He felt kind of bad for using Rogue, but he sure would have fun with her. He has crazy attraction for her, mostly because she is a crazy feisty southern belle. He wanted to know more about her. Atleast he got her to agree to come with him. He couldn't wait to surprise her tomorrow.

Okay short chap but im going to post another one in a couple of hours. I did put my own twist on this and there are more twist. I updated the story picture so please look at it. That's how Rogue looks like in this fic. Please review :)


End file.
